Barney's The Wonder Pet of Notre Dame (Thevideotour1's Version, Script)
Script **PARAMOUNT PICTURES & NICKELODEON MOVIES PRESENTS **A LITTLE AIRPLANE PRODUCTIONS & GAMES ANIMATION FILM **Barney's THE WONDER PET OF NOTRE DAME *(we see Barney arriving at his living room of his house) *Barney: Hi there everybody! I am so glad to see you again! We are gonna have fun today! (music starts for "Being Together") Being together is fun. I like to run and jump and play There's so many things to do. I'd like it even better, when it's with a friend or two. Being together with friends is what I'd like to do. Being together with friends together the whole day through. Any day, any time. Day or night, rain or shine. Being Together with friends like you. Every day I learn new things and grow a little too. It only makes it better when it's with a friend like you. Being together with friends is what I'd like to do. Being together with friends together the whole day through. Any day, any time. Day or night, rain or shine. Being Together with friends like you. Being together with friends is what I'd like to do. Being together with friends together the whole day through. Any day, any time. Day or night, rain or shine. Together with friends like you being together with friends like you. *(music ends) *BJ, Baby Bop and Riff: (arrive) Hi Barney! *Barney: Hi BJ! Hi Riff! Hi Baby Bop! Good to see ya again. I am so glad that we can play together. Say, BJ, will you ring a bell? *BJ: Sure thing. (Rings a bell) Cool! *Barney: This sounds awesome! *(at the outside of the school seen on the Wonder Pets, Linny the guinea pig is seen playing a board game with Tuck the Turtle) *Linny: I have 4 spaces. One, two, three four! I won! *Tuck: Way a go, Linny. You won. I lose, even though I have fun. *Ming Ming: Hi Linny, hi Tuck. *Linny: Hi Ming Ming. *Ming Ming: I had an idea. We will to to Barney's house! *Linny: Good idea. There's a magic transportation. We should go on it and appear in Barney's house. (They arrive near it) One, two, three, jump! *Wonder Pets: Whee! (they jump in the transportation) Whoooooooaaaaaaaaa!!! (They appear in Barney's house) Barney! Hi! *Barney: Hi there, Wonder Pets. *Linny: It's good to see you again! *Tuck: I agree. *Barney: It was. (giggles) You see, BJ was testing a bell. *Linny: Wow, I've never seen a toy bell like this before. *BJ: Yeah. I like bells. *Barney: I like them too. *Tuck: I wish we can go to a town of bells *Ming Ming: Me too. *Barney: Well, you could, you know? *BJ, Baby Bop, Riff & Wonder Pets: We could? *Barney: Yep. (music starts for Just Imagine) Just by using your imagination. Just imagine. Just imagine. Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we could go and see. Imagination's fun for you and me. *Tuck: We could go to the moon in a great big balloon. *Ming Ming: Build a castle by playing pretend. *Linny: We could even explore with a big dinosaur. *Barney: Or make rainbows that never end. *All: Just imagine. Just imagine. Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we could go and see. Imagination's fun for you and me. *Linny: We could go anywhere. *Tuck and Ming Ming: We can be anyone. *Wonder Pets: We could do it quite easily, too. *Barney: We could play let's pretend, and we know in the end that it's so much fun to do. *All: Just imagine. Just imagine. Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we could go and see. Imagination's fun for you and me. *Linny: Imagination's fun for you and me. (music ends) *Barney: See, imagination can be easy when we go somewhere. *Riff: And when you pretend to be anyone. *BJ: Yeah, because it's fun. *Baby Bop: I agree. *Linny: Well, I can visit a town of bells now! *Barney: Then, Linny, just close you eyes! And use your imagination. *Linny: Okay, I'm using my imagination. (this worked) (gasps) Wow! (find themselves in a place that has bells) BJ? *BJ: Linny? *Linny: I'll try the bells! (she does so) *BJ: Wow! I like the sound of that. *Linny: Wow, look at that! *BJ: (they see Barney in his town man outfit) Look it's Barney. *Linny: Look at him! He's so cool in that outfit! *BJ: And look at those bells in this place! They're awesome! C'mon, let's go outside! *(Barney, Tuck, Ming Ming, Riff and Baby Bop march into the outside of the building. Barney is blowing an trumpant) *Linny: Oh, wow! So great! It's so handsome! *Barney: (finishes his trumpant) Oh, whew, (giggles) I blew so hard, I thought I was gonna turn purple! *Tuck: Barney, you are purple! *Barney: Oh, you're right. Anyway, I am Townman Barney, and this beautiful morning, I welcome you to the Notre Dame! *All (except Barney): The Notre Dame?! *Barney: That's right everybody! And it's the most bells town you imagine. (Music starts for The Bells of Notre Dame) Morning in Paris, the city awakes, To the bells of Notre Dame" The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes. To the bells of Notre Dame. To the big bells as loud as the thunder. To the little bells soft as a psalm And some say the soul of the city's. The toll of the bells. The bells of Notre Dame (song stops, speaking segment begins) *Tuck: Listen, they're beautiful, no? *Linny: So many colors of sound, so many changing moods *BJ: Because you know, they don't ring all by themselves *Riff: They don't? *Barney: No, silly friend. Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower lives the mysterious bell ringer. *Baby Bop: Who is this creature? *Ming Ming: Who? *Barney: What is he? *Tuck: What? *Barney: How did he come to be there? *BJ: How? *Barney: Hush... (Tuck bonks his head on a pipe) *Tuck: Ow! *Barney: and Clopin will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster (song resumes) Dark was the night when our tale was begun. On the docks near Notre Dame: Shush it down, will you! said a man. We'll be spotted! said another. Hush, little one, said a woman. Four frightened gypsies slid silently under The docks near Notre Dame. Four guilders for safe passage into Paris said the third one. But a trap had been laid for the gypsies? And they gazed up in fear and alarm. At a figure whose clutches Were iron as much as the bells. Judge Claude Frollo, said a husband. The bells of Notre Dame *All: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) Judge Claude Frollo longed to purge the world of vice and sin. Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) *Barney: And he saw corruption everywhere, except within *Tuck: (speaking) Bring these gypsy vermin to the palace of justice. *Barney: You there, what are you hiding? said a guard. Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her (speaking) She ran. *All: Dies irae, dies illa (Day of wrath, that day). Solvet saeclum in favilla (Shall consume the world in ashes). Teste David cum sibylla (As prophesied by David and the sibyl). Quantus tremor est futurus (What trembling is to be). Quando Judex est venturus (When the Judge is come) *Barney: Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary! said the woman. A baby? A monster! Grumbles Frollo. Stop! Cried the Archdeacon. This is an unholy demon. called Frollo. I'm sending it back to the devil place, where it belongs. *All: (singing) See there the innocent inside you have spilt. On the steps of Notre Dame. *Barney: (speaking) I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued. Said Frollo. Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt On the steps of Notre Dame? Asked Archdeacon. (speaking) My conscience is clear called Frollo. You can lie to yourself and your minions. You can claim that you haven't a qualm But you never can run from nor hide what you've done from the eyes. The very eyes of Notre Dame said the Archdeacon. *All: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) And for one time in his life. Of power and control. Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy). Frollo felt a twinge of fear. For his immortal soul Frollo asked What must I do? *Barney: Archdeacon said (speaking) Care for the child, and raise it as your own *Tuck: Frollo said: What? I'm to be settled with this misshapen...? Very well. Let him live with you, in your church. *BJ: Archdeacon said Live here? Where? *Linny: Frollo said: Anywhere *All: (singing) Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see *Tuck: (speaking) The bell tower, perhaps, and who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways *All: (singing resumes) Even this foul creature may. Yet prove one day to be, Of use to me *Barney: And Frollo gave the child a cruel name. A name that means half-formed: Quasimodo? Now here is a riddle to guess if you can. Sing the bells of Notre Dame. Who is the monster and who is the man? *All: Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells? Bells of Notre Dame! *(music ends) *BJ: This is gonna be so much fun! *Barney: (giggles) It was. *Linny: I have to visit my friend, Thomas the Tank Engine. He's taking some Frieght cars there. *Barney: Good idea. *Linny: See ya later. (leaves) *(cut to Thomas pulling a Frieght train) *Thomas: Must make it to the station. (He does it) Right on time. (Linny arrives) *Thomas: Hi. Linny. *Linny: I am at the Notre Dame. *Thomas: I like this place. The magic buffers transform me and my friends to there. *Linny: Really? *Thomas: Yep! *Linny: I gotta gang put at the house of Notre Dame! * * * * * * * Barney's Backyard Friends! released on Saturday, September 1, 1990 Transcript where they have the first appearance of the new Barney costume, and the Late 1990/1991-Early-Mid 1992 Backyard Gang/Season 1 Barney costume. *(we opened up, and we see Michael and Amy's new house, new backyard, and new neighborhood playground, and we see the kids are playing in Michael and Amy's new backyard, and Michael and Amy's Mom and Dad arrive) *Michael and Amy's Dad: *Kids *Michael: *Michael and Amy's Dad: *Amy: *Michael and Amy's Mom: *Michael and Amy's Dad: *Kids: Bye! *Adam: Today is great. Do you know what today is *Samantha: Is it a special day *Adam: Yes *Rupert: Is it somebody's birthday *Adam: No *Luci: Well, it's a beautiful sunny day *Adam: Yes, but there's more *Rupert: What's so special about today then *Adam: It's Saturday! That means we can play all day *Kids: Yay! *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: Can I play, too *Luci: Who said that? *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: I did. No, over here *Amy: It must be.. *Adam: Could be.. *Samantha: *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: Me! *Michael: *Kids: *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: *Kids: *Barney: *(they all hugged Barney) *Barney: What are you doing *Michael: *Barney: *Luci: That's right, Barney. *Amy: *Barney: You're right, Amy. I'm not skinner anymore because And Also my head got changed into a bit of triangle-square my eyes got a bit smaller my nose got a lot short, my mouth got more thin circled, the color of my tongue is black instead of red, my eight green spots on my back were three large spots and five small spots got a bit darker, my tail got a bit curlier, my arms got a bit shorter, my hands got more stronger my green tummy got more of a square my knees got a bit stronger my legs got a bit chubbier and my feet got a bit more squarer instead of a bit triangle, and now I have a low pitched instead of lower-pitched , and my voice went up to 2, which it was Pitch 5 *Amy: And you look more better. *Barney: I am.